A Pinch of Trust and a Dash of Deceit
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Severus never meant to hide this from her, or rope her into the game he was playing- but he had. It was his job to stop his own fate from befalling them both now, but he hadn't the faintest idea how.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first Severus/Narcissa story. I hope you all like it, and the concept so far. It will become way more interesting as we go along, and the next chapter will explain more and be longer. I have been really inspired to write for this pairing lately, so I hope you all find it intriguing! Please review, I love feed back so I know what you guys are enjoying/not enjoying about my stories. **

**Blessings!**

**Sarah**

Severus approached the door cautiously.

Should he knock? Should he just enter? He assumed it was safe to simply enter his own home, but he didn't want to disturb her. He didn't want to frighten her.

He knocked gently and patiently awaited a response, but none came. He sighed heavily and opened the large wooden door, stepping aside and shaking of the small bits of snow clinging to his coat. He shivered.

"Narcissa?" He called, though he couldn't stop the wavering that accompanied his voice.

There was again, no response, but he hadn't been expecting one. Why would he? He had messed up- badly. He couldn't blame her disdain of him right now. Carefully, he removed his shoes and slipped off his socks. The cold tile floor sent more shivers up his spine, but he _wanted _that. He wanted to feel something again.

He wanted her to accept him.

"Narcissa?" He called again, his voice echoing up the stairs.

He rubbed his eyes warily and drug his tired body up the stone steps. He shrugged off his coat as he went, his wand rolled out of it and onto the floor. The steps were quite elongated, and there were many. An old clock chimed in the background, and though it was in the Study it seemed so distant. Severus was tired- tired of it all. He shouldn't have withheld such crucial information from her. He should have been forthcoming with the fact that he was a Death Eater, though she hated them so. Narcissa had been brought up in the world of evil, and Pureblood, but still she held a burning passion against the evils Voldemort so devotedly pursued. Severus tried so hard to hide from her that he was one of them, when in reality he had just been hoping to protect Draco at Hogwarts. It had worked for awhile, being on the inner-circle, but their relationship became more intimate, and even more within their grasps when Lucius was murdered. Severus couldn't stand lying to her any longer. He rolled up his sleeve, and revealed the Dark Mark. That was last week, and she hadn't spoken to him since.

Severus had made the couch comfortable enough, and Draco shot him re-assuring glances every time he wondered downstairs and into the kitchen for a midnight snack. Severus simply grinned back, too tired to plaster on fake snarl, besides- he was fond of Draco. He acted ferocious on school grounds because he had to- he couldn't show anyone that he was a Death Eater, or that he was actually _trying _to keep Draco out of harm's way. So, he made an effort to keep _any _Slytherin out of harm's way. This helped save his skin because no one noticed how apt he was to rescue Draco from any danger, but it also presented deep questions. Why was Professor Snape so nasty to other students? Why did he view most everything as a direct threat to Slytherin House? Severus kept his calm, though, and soon he had everyone fooled…Everyone but himself. How could he live thinking that for the rest of his life he could hide this from Narcissa? So, yes, he had told her. He had willingly revealed to her his dark secret. And though things were on the rocks now, he didn't regret it. Severus was a man of his word; honor- and if he loved her the way he professed to, he had to show her that he could be forthcoming.

Severus came to stand in front of their bedroom door and raised his fist to knock. He couldn't, though. He let his arm fall limp at his side and hung his head low, defeated. If she hadn't spoken to him yet, what made him think she would? Shouldn't she have at least said _something _already? Severus heard the door to the left of him open, and turned his head to see Draco. He had on green sleep-pants with a black shirt, and dark bags under his eyes. He nodded towards Severus with a small smile.

"I was just-"

Severus checked his watch: 12:40 A.M. "-Grabbing a snack?"

Draco chuckled quietly. "Yes, as always."

With that, he proceeded downstairs with no further words. Severus knew that Draco wouldn't want to get involved, but couldn't he offer him some lead way? Severus sighed, and just went he was about to retreat to the shower and then the couch for the 8th night in a row, the door flung open. Narcissa stood there, arm leaning against the doorframe. Her hair was down, curls from two nights previous flattening out against her shoulders. She had on a black nightgown, and her feet were bare as were his. She offered him a mocking smile.

"Severus I do admire your ability to act with Draco as though all is well with us but my son isn't a dolt."

"I never said he was, Cissa," Severus remarked, stepping closer to her.

"You do act like it though," she quipped in a sing-song voice.

Severus smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my standings, but trust me, love, I don't agree with Tom- I just needed to keep Draco safe."

Narcissa thought over his words, and nodded. "I've thought over this, Severus, and I believe you, of course. It was just rather a shock to see that mark on your arm- I just never expected it of you."

Severus sighed heavily and rested his hands on either of her shoulders.

"I'm really sorry. I know it isn't what you would have expected, but it is what happened and what I chose. I just wanted to keep Draco safe for you, and so far, we have done that together."

"I agree we have done a fairly decent job. Does Tom know that you don't necessarily," she lowered her voice. "Agree with him, or plan on supporting the Death Eaters for much longer?"

"No, and I don't plan for him to find out. You saw what he did to Lucius, and _that _wasn't even for dis-loyalty. I plan on keeping a low profile. All of us will have to stay in the shadows for awhile. If anything ever happened to you, it would crush me," he said softly, placing his hands on her cheeks now.

She leaned up on tip-toe, and reached his lips, kissing him fiercely in response.

"I'll follow whichever moves you make, Severus. I trust you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hope to see everyone follow along with this story and enjoy it! I have sat down and worked out all the kinks in the storyline, with the help of **_**lumosriver144, **_**and am ready to give you guys a story unlike any of the others I have created. Please bear with me, as I am getting used to writing these characters and getting into Harry Potter fan-fiction again. Feedback is immensely appreciated, and it helps me write quicker chapters. Oh, and for the majority of the story, the chapters will switch between what Severus, Narcissa, or Draco are doing, to the next chapter being what the Death Eaters and Voldemort are doing. :D Enjoy! **

**Blessings!**

Death Eaters lined the long table, silver goblets in front of them, wands resting in front of their cups. They all trained their eyes on Voldemort, waiting patiently for what their leader was about to say. It was always a special occasion when Voldemort called a last minute meeting- normally, it was time for someone to die, or a new plan to be formulated. They had been having a lot of meetings lately, what with Lucius betraying Voldemort's plans for the diary, and Peter cowering behind every action he was given to perform, it seemed as though their alliance was ripping apart at the seams. Though Tom would never admit it, he was frightened. His one and only goal was to kill Harry Potter and become immortal, and he couldn't do that without a following- without people to do his bidding and dirty work. The master's frail body, shriveled and demented in the small cot, let out a blood-curdling scream for quiet, and the Death Eaters that had begun talking in hushed whispers amongst themselves retreated into silence quickly.

"Well, it seems we have a disloyal member," Tom drawled dangerously, eyeing the room with disdain.

The Death Eaters furrowed their eyebrows, curious as to whom he was speaking of. Out of all the things they thought could be next to go wrong on the list of things that were not turning out their way, a disloyal member was very last. No one expected Severus, for he hardly ever attended meetings. Tom fed him every ounce of information he needed at the monthly meetings he attended, and then let him remain stationed at Hogwarts. Voldemort blamed part of Severus's disloyalty on himself- he should have seen it coming. He should have known that he was only at Hogwarts to care for Draco from the beginning, not to further his master's advances in the castle. Tom knew if anything, he should have _surely _caught on when Narcissa and Severus got married, and made a secret Unbreakable Vow just days after Lucius's murder. Of course, Tom couldn't blame Narcissa for being un-fazed by her deceased husband's death. Lucius was such a waste, and now that he was gone, there was much more opportunity for them.

"Severus Snape," Tom said carefully, watching everyone's expressions. As he expected, all of their eyes went dangerously dark, and some looked quite taken-a-back. "Severus seems to think he can out-smart me, but he cannot any longer. His plans to be stationed at Hogwarts just to protect his new lover's son are futile- Our newest mission is to bring him down before he gives out any vital information about our whereabouts or next moves."

Peter raised a shaky hand from all the way in the back and Voldemort eyed him dangerously.

"What, Pettigrew?" He spat out.

Peter's beady eyes bulged out of his sockets as he shrunk back in his seat, gulping. Yes, he sat idly by as the Marauders tormented Severus to no end in their Hogwarts years, but once or twice on a rare occasion, Severus had treated Peter almost kindly. The thought of killing a man he had known for the majority of his life seemed daunting and unfair. Perhaps Peter was simply afraid, of this as well as everything else. He didn't have the heart of strength and coldness the other Death Eaters had, and he had questioned when it was too late if this was the side he belonged on.

"Master, you don't mean, we're going to-to..._kill_ him?"

Voldemort's pale lips broke into a thin, devious smile.

"No, killing him is too easy. Severus is loyal, to whatever causes he chooses as important. We simply have to make him view our _little cause _as important."

Waiting for any further comment, but gaining none, Tom breathed in slowly, and then added: "I have a plan already. My pawn will be Mr. Crouch."

Barty glanced up from where he had been staring at the table, eyes down and focused on the mahogany. His lips broke into a demented grin.

"I'm certainly up for the challenge. What bidding do you need me to use my hands for?" He asked quietly; eerily as his voice rung out from a very blackened part of the room.

"I need you to pay our dear friend Alastor a visit."

Barty's smile did not falter. "Oh, I see, and what will I be hoping to accomplish of that, master?"

"We are kidnapping him, Mr. Crouch. I'm going to need you to disguise yourself as Alastor and station yourself at Hogwarts."

Barty furrowed his eyebrows now, but kept his calm.

"But, master, I thought we weren't killing Severus. This makes it seem like you're going to attack him-"

"-From the inside out, yes. It will hit very close to home, I assume, when you enter Draco's name, and make sure it is drawn, in the Goblet of Fire."

Barty's eyes widened, and his smile finally faltered.

"And you want, _me _to do this?"

"Yes, unless you are incapable of the task- it is not one in which mistakes can be made."

Barty nodded tensely. "I will be sure Draco Malfoy's name is drawn, master. You have my word."

Bearing his Dark Mark, he stared Tom in the eyes and he nodded approvingly at his servant.

"I'll need you at Alastor's house by midnight tomorrow."

"I will be there," Barty replied quietly. "I will not disappoint."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Sorry I have been MIA for so long- I really have no excuse! Please enjoy, and review! It helps me stay motivated to update!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah. **

Severus sat up straight in his chair with a stony expression on his face. Narcissa sat close to him, talking to Draco in hushed whispers about their plans to leave Malfoy Manor. Voldemort was too close to them here- their time was almost run out, and they needed to make a break for it before Voldemort got a foothold and destroyed them. Narcissa sighed, straightening her back and removing her hands from where she had been resting them on her son's.

"Draco, you'll need to stay at Hogwarts year-round this year. We can't risk you going into hiding with us. If they suspect anything at all out of the ordinary, they will try even harder to track us."

Draco gulped, running his sweaty palms along his pants.

"Mum, they'll find you, won't they?"

Narcissa smiled as Severus shook his head and stood to come stand near Draco. He rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, forcing a smile.

"We already have a non-trackable spell in place. When we leave, that will be the last place they can track us from. I promise I will take care of your mother, Draco, just like I took care of you."

At this, some color spread over Draco's previously pale face.

"Thank you," he whispered quietly, pushing himself up from the red, upholstered chair.

"My pleasure," Severus stated softly, taking a seat next to Narcissa once more.

"Severus, I don't doubt you. You must tell me you are sure this will work, though."

Severus looked deep into Narcissa's eyes, pleased to see the love she held for her husband glistening back at him. He kissed her softly, brushing a strand of blonde and black hair mingled together out of her face.

"This will work, Narcissa. We just need to settle ourselves in a different country for awhile; somewhere Voldemort won't suspect. Anywhere out of the ordinary is fine, and Draco will be perfectly safe with Dumbledore. No harm can befall him, I promise you, Narcissa."

"Then I can be peaceful with all of these thoughts."

"Don't think about it at all, Cissa, there is nothing wrong. Nothing will be."

She nodded solemnly, and stood. "I must go help Draco pack. Would you like to help?"

"I'll be up soon," Severus replied, offering her a small smile.

Narcissa nodded. "Suit yourself. There is tea in steeping in the pot on top of the oven," she offered.

Severus nodded. "Thank you, I will be helping myself to that," he replied as he stood.

Narcissa continued upstairs to go help Draco get ready for leaving for school within the next few days. It broke her heart to have to be separated from his son, but they needed to keep him safe. She would rather do whatever it took, than put him in more danger by staying together. Severus was right, with them in another country, and Draco under Dumbledore's wing- their family was untouchable. She climbed the stairs shakily; though she believed Severus with all of her heart, she just wished there was another way. The bond she had with her child was one she didn't want severed, and it just hurt her to know she would have to be without him. But truthfully, it was like normal. He was going to school, and her and Severus were taking a well deserved vacation. That's all. A vacation.

Narcissa came to stand outside of Draco's door but halted, thoughts rushing back to her of every moment in her life that Death Eaters had destroyed. As much as she had despised Lucius towards the ends of his life, it was still the very worst day of her life to watch him killed in front of her; crucio'd and tortured. He had done what Severus was doing- protect his family. Voldemort, though, had found out, and maybe in the back of her head that was what she was worried about: that Tom would also find out about Severus. Narcissa shivered and shook her head, clearing her mind of these thoughts. She knew they had no place there- Severus was more careful than Lucius, and much smarter. He knew what he was doing. The three of them would make it out alive, at least.

"Draco?" She called, knocking gently on the door.

The wrought iron handle turned and Draco appeared before her quickly.

"Come in, Mum," Draco insisted. Narcissa smiled and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her as Draco went back to cleaning out his drawers.

She shook her head, grabbing the pile he had just pulled out.

"Now, now, Draco, you needn't bring everything- it will be obvious then. Bring only what you would for a normal school year and buy whatever else you need during your trip to Hogsmeade," she stated, placing a bag full of galleons and folded up parchment into his hands.

Draco nodded and offered her a wan smile. "Thank you, mother."

Narcissa nodded and sat down on his bed gracefully.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Draco. You know that, don't you? Severus wouldn't allow it, either."

"Mum, one thing is bothering me," he replied, disregarding her question.

"What's that, son?"

Draco looked up into her eyes. "If you and Severus are going away, how is he going to explain his absence as Potions Master?"

Narcissa's eyes widened. She honestly had no idea, but it was _Severus _they were talking about.

He had to have something up his sleeve.

"Well, son, I'm not aware of those specific plans, but I am sure Severus has it all sorted out and I will ask him tonight so you have a solid answer by tomorrow. We can have a family meeting at the dinner table by nighttime tomorrow, okay, dear?"

Draco chewed on this thought carefully, then sighed, nodding.

"Okay, Mum, that sounds perfect," he stated then, grinning falsely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you all for following this story! Enjoy the next chapter, and please review!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah**

It was nearing three in the morning when Tonks received the call. All of the aurors on her floor were to get ready to be sent out. Excitement mounted inside of her instead of the fear that would normally take residence in one's heart. _Finally _she had the chance to prove herself. Finally she was actually being sent on a special mission for the Ministry. She snatched her wand off of her bedside table quickly and slid out of her sheets. Cold air hit her slender legs and toes and she quickly ran her wand over her body to change into her work clothes and transform her hair from bubblegum pink to a dark brown. Being an auror meant being stealth, and she loved that. She all but ran into work, running into innocent colleagues as she made her way to the lifts. Bob smiled at her as he asked what floor.

"The Main Center, Bob. I'm going on my first out-of-office mission tonight," she replied brightly.

Bob grinned, pulling the string above them. usually the lift rides made Tonks nauseous, and almost all the time she fell over, but today she was poised and too excited to notice the difference in her stomach. When the lift finally stopped, she bounded out the second the doors slid open. She continued on her way to meet up with the other aurors that would be accompanying her. To her surprise, she knew none of them. this was curious to her, because normally Alastor accompanied any other aurors for these missions. She didn't mention it, though. It wasn't time to feel comfortable; it was time to prove herself as the skilled auror she knew she was- the one her father knew she was.

"Ready, Auror Tonks?"

"Wotcher, Raymond," she noted the semi-familiar face as someone from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "More than I've ever been."

He clapped her on the shoulder and continued on his way to his floor. Tonks took in a few calming breaths as they waited for the leader of their group to accompany them, and when he had arrived, they all joined arms and apprated to the spot they would be working at. When they got there, their backs were facing the building and it was almost pitch dark outside. Their head auror was the only one looking at the house and he shouted quick commands to everyone. The biggest rule for this mission he seemed to be enforcing was for no one to go ahead of him, but when Tonks turned and saw who's house they were at, she darted for the front door. Everyone charged behind her and the Head Auror ran to get in front of her.

"I told you not to go ahead of me!" He shouted back at her.

Tonks fought back her tears and gritted her teeth into a manly grimace.

"I've got to get to Mad-Eye!" She screeched. "No wonder he didn't come with us! Why didn't anyone tell me!"

"Because we knew you'd act recklessly!"

Tonks fumed, her hair turning a bright red- more noticeable than her dark brown. She made it to the front door first and burst through it, knocking over furniture that was piled against the door.

"Everyone stay together and don't turn your backs for _one minute!"_

_ "_Constant Vigilance!" Tonks added, and everyone nodded in agreement, forming a circle with all their backs to one another as they kept watch and moved slowly through the house.

They heard the creaking of stairs, but in Alastor's old home, that was nothing new. He wasn't in the living room with all the over-turned furniture, so they quicky mounted the stairs. They made it up to his bedroom quickly and Tonks whispered 'lumos', as they pushed open the door. There was nothing, though, and no noise other than the creaking that wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Where should we check next?" Tonks asked quietly.

"How abouts we go left?" One of the new, drunken aurors on Tonks's floor suggested in slurred speech. "You know, maybe we can sees somethin' o'er there."

"Yeah, maybe," one of the aurors said sarcastically, pushing in front of the new auror and walking into the bathroom.

They glanced up at the ceiling, and then all around, casting more lumos charms before sighing.

"Alastor has a lot of property. We're going to have to split up in groups of two."

Everyone grabbed partners when Tonks realized there wasn't enough for her.

"Since when does the Ministry not send us with an even number for situations like this?"

"Maybe since they started receiving false information," Tonks suggested bitterly as her heart hammered in her chest.

The head auror looked at her in question and she responded quickly: "Alastor isn't here or else he'd have made himself known _somehow. _He isn't scared of anything and he wouldn't leave us hanging like this."

"You're right," they all agreed, guilty they hadn't taken the time to get to know each other better so that they knew one another's weakness and strengths for situations such as these.

"Maybe we should head back to the Ministry, then, I-"

"-No!" Tonks said forcefully, knocking over Mad-Eye's umbrella stand in the process. Her hands shook at the thought of giving up looking for her friend and mentor. "Let's search outside; if he's injured perhaps he's on the grounds."

Tonks tried to keep her calm but she couldn't help but shutter at the word 'injured'. Alastor was the best auror the Ministry had ever had- he wouldn't have given up without a bloody good fight, would he? The only way he would have given up, is if the person he had been fighting was stronger than him; darker.

"Voldemort," Tonks whispered to herself as realization dawned on her.

"What's that, Auror Tonks?" One of the aurors asked as they opened the back door.

"Nothing," Tonks swallowed thickly, shaking her hair as it changed to black. "Nothing at all."

**Author's Note: As we know, Alastor is now kidnapped. I hope this was a good filler chapter to show you all that, plus I had fun writing Tonks and the aurors. Describing this scene was a ball; I've never done anything like it before. Next chapter will switch back to Draco, Naricssa, or Severus, since I told you all I am going to continue doing one chapter for Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and then one for Draco and his family and so forth. Next chapter will have some answers to a few of your questions, and possibly Draco leaving for Hogwarts. Not positive yet. Please review!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah. **


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was a toughie, but I know you all love this story and I wanted to get it updated! Please read, review, and favorite, guys! Thanks!

God Bless,

Sarah.

Narcissa straightened Draco's jacket and buttoned the first few buttons before allowing him to reach down to finish the row.

"You're doting on me again, mother," Draco sighed and turned to look in the mirror, yanking his collar loose. "I told you I don't like it; I don't need doting."

"But you need a mother," Narcissa insisted, stepping closer to him and loving squeezing his shoulders. "I feel terribly that I won't be here for you this year."

Draco shrugged it off, trying to pretend this wasn't bothering him. He couldn't hide that, though, when his next words came of their own accord.

"You'll write, won't you?" He tried not to sound like a desperate child, clinging to their mummy, but he was sure that he _had _come off that way- he couldn't be blamed, though, could he?

He was scared…As much as he didn't want to admit it.

"Of course I will, sweet boy," Narcissa assured, rubbing a shaky hand through the side of his hair. She tried not to sound thrilled that he had been keen to ask if she'd write; desperate, even. "I will try hard to write every month."

"_Month?!" _ Draco spluttered before he could help it, his voice raising several octaves. "Months?" He asked again, a bit quieter- hurt and confusion etched in his voice.

Narcissa smiled sadly.

"Draco, I can't write more than monthly- if that. the Ministry will be tracking letters, which means the Death Eaters will be tracking letters…Even if they're friendly it may look suspicious. One of us may slip. What if we say we miss one another? How odd for such a respectable, ornery young man to be missing his mummy if she is only on a short holiday!" She joked.

Her joke hit home, and Draco cracked a rather large smile. "You're right," he relented. "I won't worry, Mum- honest. I will work on my schoolwork, and-"

"-and if anyone calls you in for a meeting- go. Act as normally as possible. They'd _kill _to have you in place of your father, Draco…_Kill."_

Draco gulped, nodding as a knock came on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he spoke softly.

Severus appeared in the doorway, then, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Your mother told me you wished to know my plans for being Potions Master?"

"Yes, Severus, please," Draco motioned to the edge of his bed for the older man to take a seat next to Narcissa.

Severus nodded tensely and sat next to his wife, entangling their hands. Draco swallowed thickly at this sorrowful show of affection: he had never seen them be lovey at all- another painful reminder of this situation's seriousness.

"So who will be taking over, Severus?" Draco asked, getting the ball rolling immediately- infact, if anything, he chucked the Quaffle right into the air. He didn't care about the small details- he wanted to know what was going on with his stepfather, if he had valid points for his planning, and exactly _what _the plans were. Most of all, though, all of these things would just assure him if his mother would be safe or not…He needed to know.

"Well, no one will be taking over for the first few months, Draco."

"Really?" As a young man involved in the Dark Side of a dark war, Draco was nervous…What did this mean? But as a child returning to school, he was enthralled. "No Potions for the first semester? I did _terrible i_n Potions, you know, Severus! I'll have top marks, mother," he finished as coolly as possible, smiling bashfully.

Narcissa shook her head slightly as Draco's face fell. Severus took in a slow breath and continued.

"Draco, there will be no substitute for the first few months in Potions because I will remain teaching Potions."

Draco knit his eyebrows into an angry line.

"You're leaving my mother to travel alone? What do you mean, _you will be teaching Potions!?" _He spat, continuing. "I don't care if that fool Lockhart, or that wolf come back to bloody teach us- You have _got _to leave with my mother the day she does!"

Draco was fuming, pacing as his mother's tears threatened to spill over.

"Draco," she started softly, but he cut her off.

"_No, mother," _he responded sternly, but calm. "Severus," he addressed him again. "Please explain to me this whole ordeal."

Now, he was desperate. He took a seat on the floor, kneeling in front of his mother as Severus looked into the boy's eyes.

"Draco, it will be safer for us to travel alone. I promise if it was safer to travel together, I would go with your mother in a heartbeat."

Narcissa felt the hold on her hand tighten for a moment, and then slack again.

"The Death Eaters know I will be returning to Hogwarts to teach- they are planning to attack Hogwarts from the outside in, so I can't look suspicious. Your mother will leave first, and in a few months, I will," he fished around for the words. "_I will fall rather…Ill." _

Draco furrowed his eyebrows before quirking one in question.

"Fall ill? Sick? What will that do?"

"Pretending to have a serious illness that Dumbledore has already agreed to go along with is perfect- it will get me out of school, and with your mother. I will start hinting toward it at meetings, letting other Death Eaters know of my _symptoms, _and then, I will be gone so fast they won't know what hit them.

"But, Severus, don't you think this plan is rather..._Weak? _If they find out they'll…" Draco shivered at the thought and Narcissa now gripped Severus's hand tighter.

Severus took in a visibly deep breath and shook his head.

"It may be weak, Draco. Maybe. But I will protect you," he turned to look at his wife before looking back into his eyes. "And your mother at all costs. That's what you do with _real _devotion, Draco. You protect your beloved at _every _cost."

**Author's Note: Okay, things are going to really get going now! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter- the stage is set! Please review, and I will make sure to update as soon as possible!**

**Also, I still didn't mention who will replace Severus when he falls 'sick'. That is because when the time comes, more information will be revealed to you. **

**Blessings!**

**Sarah.**


End file.
